


A Different Origin

by iskiforfun



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, F/M, Hydra Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskiforfun/pseuds/iskiforfun
Summary: What if Dr. Whitehall found Skye before S.H.I.E.L.D.? What if he already knew who Daisy was? What if Skye still ended up on The Bus? How would this affect the ending of Season 1? Would the team go after her? How would Ward react?Read to find out!





	1. What do you have in mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is hacking S.H.I.E.L.D. when she finds something interesting about herself, unaware of the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes before the start of Season 1.

"Shit!"

Skye cursed as a virus started attacking her computer system. She had been caught off guard. After years of searching for her parents, she had found a redacted file poking around the S.H.I.E.L.D. servers, and although she had been careful, she must have triggered a hidden safeguard as soon as she finished downloading the file to her microdrive.

Skye began typing furiously, trying to counteract the virus. Fortunately, she was an expert hacker, and this was nothing she couldn't handle, even if it was a little unexpected. After a few minutes, she had the situation under control when the virus suddenly mutated and transformed into a much more sophisticated piece of code. The original code had attempted to shut down her system, but now, it was trying to extract her location. The sudden change in tactics threw Skye for a loop, and she knew she needed to make a quick decision. Stay in the back booth of the cafe she was currently in and try to counteract the mutation, or leave while she still could. If she left, she would have to leave the laptop, but she could make a clean getaway. Not that she would fail at counteracting the virus mutation, but Skye was smart enough to think beyond the code. This was S.H.I.E.L.D. after all, not just some other hacker. S.H.I.E.L.D., the secret organization that had secrets within secrets and somehow knew about her past, which was apparently classified highly enough to be almost fully redacted. S.H.I.E.L.D. probably dealt with hackers all the time, so she could hardly assume that her hacking skills, however awesome, were not enough to save her this time. She could get caught up in counteracting the mutation while whoever was behind the virus was tracking her in other ways, meaning she would be trapped at the cafe. Skye would need to leave now if she wanted to prevent being discovered.

After pocketing the drive with the redacted file, Skye threw down some cash on the table and left the cafe quickly while trying not to act like she was in a hurry. Whoever was trying to hack her could already be in the vicinity. She usually picked places frequented by students because it was easy for her to blend in since people assumed she was just another student working on her laptop, but right now, her method of camouflage was equally as much of a problem because any of these other people on their laptops could be onto her. S.H.I.E.L.D. had eyes everywhere.

No one even looked at her as she left, but she began walking the opposite direction of her van just in case anyone tried to follow her. She made a couple stops in random stores, and when she was sure she didn't have a tail, she circled back to the alley where she had parked her van. Skye was almost there when she noticed a man standing near the entrance to the alley. He wasn't in any kind of uniform that Skye could tell, but even though he was leaning casually against a building, she could tell he was scanning the area. She cursed silently. Whoever was behind the virus must have gotten the cafe's location and found her van soon after. How they knew it was hers, she didn't know, but this couldn't be good. Skye made a split decision to ditch the van and cut her losses. She had the redacted file, so if she could just prevent a run-in with S.H.I.E.L.D., she would be able to lay low until the situation blew over. They had never caught her before, so they would likely dismiss the incident soon and move on. The only evidence they would find in the van was just some slightly above average hacking equipment and generic personal belongings. Skye kept everything truly valuable on her person at all times, so as long as she made it away from the alley without being spotted, they wouldn't be able to identify her.

Skye turned to go back the way she came, already thinking about how to get a new van and replace her equipment. It would be somewhat expensive, but maybe she could reach out to Miles. He had seemed willing enough to help her out the first time, and if she had to sleep with him to get what she wanted, then that was a small, if not a little bit enjoyable, price to pay.

"Hello, Daisy."

Skye was startled from her thoughts as a tall, silver-haired white man with glasses stepped in front of her. She would have glanced behind her looking for this Daisy girl had the man in front of her not been looking straight at her.

"My name is Dr. Daniel Whitehall. I've been looking for you for quite some time." The man's attention briefly shifted to something behind her, and Skye followed his gaze to see that the man who had been standing near the alley was making his way over to them. Dr. Whitehall seemed unfazed by the other man's approach, which made Skye tense. From what she could tell, neither man was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, so maybe this had nothing to do with the cafe incident. All Skye had to do was prove that she wasn't this Daisy they were looking for, and then they would leave her alone.

"My name isn't Daisy. I think you have the wrong person, and I'm actually in a hurry -" Skye moved to step around him, but he reached out to stop her.

"My dear, I promise you are exactly the person I'm looking for. You may go by a different name now, but Daisy is the name that your parents gave you."

Skye just stared at him. She didn't know how to respond to that. Could this Dr. Whitehall actually know about her past? It couldn't be a coincidence that he showed up shortly after Skye found the first real clue in her search for her parents. On the other hand, it would be naive to immediately trust him. The man from the alley had stopped a healthy distance away, but he was obviously watching her. Had Dr. Whitehall planned to have him grab her if she tried to run?

"I used to know your mother." Dr. Whitehall seemed to sense her unease. "I lost contact with her a long time ago, and I thought I would never see her again. But, then I found out she had a daughter. Unfortunately, S.H.I.E.L.D got hold of you, and they hid any and all information about you except for the redacted file that you discovered today. It's not safe here, but if you come with me, I promise to answer all of your questions."

Skye's first instinct was that he was telling the truth, but at the same time, he was hiding the most important details. How did he know her mother? How did he know Skye's birth name? The redacted file said nothing of the sort. _Unless..._

"Hypothetically, if I were this Daisy, which I'm not, then would that make you Daisy's father?"

Dr. Whitehall seemed surprisingly amused by this question. "No, Daisy, I'm not your father. I'm looking for you and your mother because we used to work together. She was helping me with some very important research. I would like to continue that research, and perhaps you can even be a part of it."

Skye remained skeptical. He was keeping something important from her, but she doubted that he was going to reveal all his secrets out here where anyone could be watching or listening. Had the man from the alley moved closer?

"Why should I believe anything you say, much less go anywhere with you?"

"I understand that what I've told you is hard to believe, but I can tell that you're curious. You may not have a reason to trust me, but trust me when I say that I can protect you from S.H.I.E.L.D., and if you agree to work with me, I promise to help you find your mother."

"Work with you? What do you mean?" Now Skye was confused. Every time Dr. Whitehall answered her, she just had more questions.

"It's not wise to linger here, and this isn't the place to discuss such matters. Come with me and find out for yourself."

Skye had made it this far in life by trusting her gut, and right now, her gut was telling her that this man was keeping dangerous secrets. Secrets involving herself. As a hacker, Skye was used to people with secrets and the trouble that usually accompanied them, but she had a feeling that this was a new kind of trouble, one she wasn't prepared for. However, the presence of the man from the alley hovering behind her gave her the impression that saying no wasn't really an option. She was curious, though, and the danger only made her more intrigued.

"Okay, I'll come with you. And my name is Skye." Dr. Whitehall may have known about her past, but that didn't mean that he knew her. She was not this Daisy girl. Skye was the name that she chose for herself, and she refused to give it up just because some stranger said that a woman Skye had never met had given her a different name.

"Excellent. Right this way, Skye." Giving a slight nod to the man behind her, Dr. Whitehall began leading her to a car parked nearby. The other man got in the driver's side, but the windows were blacked out, so Skye couldn't tell if anyone else was inside. Dr. Whitehall opened the back door for her and gestured to the dark interior. "After you, my dear."

Skye glanced back in the direction towards where her van was still hidden in the alley, and she sighed as she realized she might not see it again any time soon. She really did love that van.

Not wanting to keep Dr. Whitehall waiting, Skye slid into the back seat, relaxing when she saw that the rest of the car was empty. She tried to calm her nerves. Dr. Whitehall had shown no indication that he meant her any harm, and the man from the alley had made no move to attack her, so maybe her gut was wrong about them. There was a first time for everything, and who knew, maybe working for him wouldn't be so bad. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

Suddenly, the man in the driver's seat tossed something at her in the back seat, just as Dr. Whitehall shut the door.

"What -"

The object that had been tossed was some sort of device, and Skye began to panic as it started smoking and emitting a strange odor. She also noticed that the driver was now wearing what must have been a compact gas mask over the lower half of his face. He was holding another small device in his hand. It looked like some kind of remote. Skye reached for the other door to escape, only to discover that it was already locked.

"Hey, what the hell?" Skye banged on the window in front of Dr. Whitehall. The son of a bitch was actually smiling. Whatever chemical they had exposed her to must have been fast-acting because Skye was already feeling light headed. She tried to wipe away the blurriness of her vision. She needed to focus, but she could barely keep her eyes open. Skye slumped down sideways in the seat as she lost the ability to keep herself upright. The man with the trigger device must have turned off the gas because Dr. Whitehall opened the door and slid in next to Skye, propping her up against the seat beside him. She probably should have been grateful that he deemed her valuable enough to buckle her in, but it just made her angry at her vulnerable state. As Skye slipped into unconsciousness, Dr. Whitehall spoke to her. As if he could reassure her of her safety after drugging her.

"Don't worry, Daisy. Soon, all will be well. Your compliance will be rewarded."

* * *

That damn metronome was still going. It was coming from somewhere behind her, and she wanted it to stop. She tried to tune it out. She wanted to sleep. More than that, she just wanted to close her eyes. She'd gone without sleep before, but this was different. She was being held in place by a strange device that kept her hands strapped up by her head, which was also immobilized, but the worst part was that her eyes were being forced wide open. The only thing she could look at was the screen in front of her that was playing colorful patterns. If not for the device holding her up, she would have collapsed long ago. Not that she actually knew how long she had been in this position. She had lost all sense of time, and she was having a hard enough time focusing on keeping herself sane. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get away from him. The man with the silver hair and the glasses. He had moved out of sight for a time, but now he was standing by her head just inside her periphery. She guessed that he didn't want to block her view of the screen. She tried to think of his name. _W- White- Whitman?_ Why couldn't she remember his name? Wait, what was _her_ name? Panic started to set in as she realized she had no idea who she was or who this man was, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"I'll confess, I didn't recognize you when I first saw you near that alley, but now that we've spent all this time together, I can really see the resemblance."

She tried to recall the alley he mentioned, but all she could picture was a blue van. Had this man kidnapped her and thrown her in a van? No, that didn't seem quite right. What resemblance was he talking about?

"Your mother was a special woman, and not just in a generic way that one might say someone is special. No, your mother was special because she had a gift. Do you know what it was?"

She remained silent. Was she supposed to know? She had a vague sense that she was an orphan, so why was he asking about her mother? Then again, she didn't actually know that she was an orphan. She didn't know what to believe. Maybe if that metronome would quit ticking then she could get her thoughts together, but the man in front of her seemed oblivious to her internal crisis.

"She didn't age, at least, not like the rest of us. It was a remarkable gift. I have a philosophy: discovery requires experimentation, and I discovered a great many secrets from your mother. Unfortunately, I underestimated her abilities, and she has eluded me ever since."

Her mother didn't age? How was that even possible? What did he mean that her mother had eluded him? If this man wanted her mother, then what did he want with her? She couldn't even remember why she was here. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep. Why wouldn't he turn off that stupid metronome?

"However, I have a hunch that you're special in another way, so I want us to work together. I want you to become a valued member of our organization."

She was confused. She felt like she was no one important, but this man said she could be someone special. He believed that she could be a valued member of his organization, whatever that might mean. She had so many questions, and he appeared to have all the answers.

"Surrender, and you will find meaning."

His voice was so soothing. His words washed over her, and she suddenly realized that her questions were trivial. She didn't remember her name, but maybe she didn't need to. He could give her a new name. He could give her a new purpose. She just wanted that damn ticking noise to stop.

He could make it stop.

He would make it stop.

"Surrender, and you will find release."

Release. That sounded nice. No more ticking. No more questions. Why resist such a sense of peace? She was so tired. All she had to do was surrender.

She could do that.

"Take a deep breath. Calm your mind."

She did.

"You know what is best."

She knew.

"What is best is you comply."

She would comply.

"Compliance will be rewarded."

She would be rewarded.

"Are you ready to comply, Daisy?"

"Happy to comply," Daisy replied.

* * *

Daisy was currently passed out on a couch in Dr. Whitehall's office. From where he was sitting behind his desk, he could watch the steady rise and fall of her breathing. She looked peaceful, as if she hadn't just been sleep deprived for almost five whole days. Dr. Whitehall was surprised by how long it had taken to use the Faustus method on her. It was rare to have a subject hold out more than two or three days, and he had to be careful past that point because pushing a subject too far with so much sleep deprivation could result in permanent damage to the subject's mind. Fortunately, he had mastered the Faustus method long ago. Her extended session only proved that Daisy had great strength, which he considered to be a testament to her potential. Once again, his patience had proved more than fruitful. Planting a virus on that S.H.I.E.L.D. file had been a long shot, and finding Daisy had been wholly unexpected. Now that he had her, he didn't want to let this opportunity go to waste.

"I need her to gain her powers, whatever they may be, and currently, Hydra doesn't possess the means to make that happen." Dr. Whitehall addressed another man sitting across from him on the other side of the desk, typing away as Dr. Whitehall vocalized his thoughts. Mr. Bakshi was a reliable and resourceful assistant as well as loyal, which Dr. Whitehall thoroughly appreciated. Good help was hard to come by these days.

"Yes, sir. We have yet to locate the device within S.H.I.E.L.D., but perhaps I might make a suggestion?"

"What do you have in mind?" Dr. Whitehall was curious how Bakshi thought to utilize a powered individual who was currently without powers.

"Well, sir," Bakshi cleared his throat, "Agent Garrett has had his own little side project that we have been trying to keep tabs on, albeit with limited success, but we know that he is sending Agent Ward to infiltrate the mobile team assigned under Agent Coulson. Along the same lines, we could send in Daisy to discover more about what S.H.I.E.L.D. knows, both about the device and about her past. Given the deep cover aspect, it would have to be zero contact until extraction in order to work, but according to Agent Garrett, Agent Coulson knows more about S.H.I.E.L.D. than anyone. If we have an opportunity to get close to him, we should take it."

This was what Dr. Whitehall liked about Bakshi. He never disappointed. Dr. Whitehall was already imagining the possibilities of sending Daisy in as mole. She could get close enough to discover the unredacted version of that S.H.I.E.L.D. file, meaning he might be able to find Jiaying again after all. He was fairly certain that he had learned all he could from the woman, but he hated loose ends. An even better outcome would be if Daisy discovered the Deviner and gained her powers. Depending on what gift she received, he could then mold her to Hydra's benefit. However, Dr. Whitehall refused to let himself get carried away so soon. There was still a significant problem with Bakshi's plan.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Bakshi, but Daisy isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. How do we guarantee her position on Coulson's team, and how do we do it without Garrett or Ward suspecting anything?" Dr. Whitehall didn't fully trust Agent Garrett. The man was an effective ally, but Dr. Whitehall could tell that Garrett wasn't a true believer. A man like that couldn't be trusted with a project like Daisy.

Bakshi smiled. "I think I have the perfect cover for her, sir. She won't even need to be trained for what I have planned."

After hearing Bakshi detail Daisy's cover as Skye, the same naive hacker they had found several days ago, Dr. Whitehall was more than pleased. Rumor had it, Agent Coulson had a weakness for young strays like Skye. A visionary young woman looking for her family that somehow had ties to S.H.I.E.L.D. certainly fit the bill. It was amazing how the truth was also a perfect cover. They'd have to wipe Daisy's memories of the past few days, though. With no undercover training, she needed to fully believe she was Skye in order for this to work. Her mental reprogramming as Daisy would simply remain dormant.

Mulling over the specifics, Dr. Whitehall's attention slid to Daisy lying on the couch, the young woman completely unaware of just how much her life was about to change. He smiled as he realized that Daisy might be his new favorite project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there's a reason why Whitehall knows who Daisy is, to be revealed in future chapters.  
Eventually, I hope to write this as an Avengers crossover with other relationships later on.  
Let me know what you think!


	2. Ooh, I love presents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 occurs the same way up through the episode "Turn, Turn, Turn." This chapter picks up during "Providence." Skye gets a random phone call that might not be so random.

**The Bus**

Skye's life was forever changed. She wasn't the same naive hacker that Coulson and Ward had found in that blue van so long ago. Instead of constantly trying to expose S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets to the world, she now understood that S.H.I.E.L.D. was all that stood between the world and a much weirder world. Skye had seen some crazy shit, that was for sure. She had even met an Asgardian! The professor wasn't Thor, but he was still pretty cool. If she ever met Thor, she'd probably pass out on the spot, which would be a huge embarrassment and why she never actually wanted to meet him. Plus, she couldn't imagine a scenario where her meeting Thor would even be plausible. He was a freaking Avenger. He was invincible. She definitely wasn't, and the scars on her abdomen were now a constant reminder of her vulnerability.

In the time since Skye had joined The Bus, she had found the one thing she thought she would never have: a family. To Skye, despite her messed up past - or perhaps in spite of it - a family was a unit. A family had each other's backs, which was why she had charged into Ian Quinn's compound, determined to pull her weight. But, look where that got her. She had _actually died_. Her heart had stopped beating, and she didn't think she would ever get over it. Now, she might have actual alien blood in her veins, which creeped her the hell out.

She hadn't had much time to think about it, though because after Skye's miraculous recovery, Ward shot The Clairvoyant, who wasn't actually The Clairvoyant. Turns out, it was Ward's old S.O. John Garrett. On top of that, Garrett had been freaking Hydra. Him and so many others. Apparently, S.H.I.E.L.D. had been secretly taken over from the inside by Nazis, and now S.H.I.E.L.D. was gone. Skye had been a real S.H.I.E.L.D. agent for all of like five minutes before everything went to shit.

And, somewhere in there, Ward had been about five percent less of a robot towards her, making her think about kissing him, which was reckless. Stupid adrenaline. But, he had returned her feelings, and wow, she really wanted that drink with him when he got back with Agent Hand from delivering Garrett to The Fridge.

But, that might not happen for a while since Colonel Glenn Talbot had just declared S.H.I.E.L.D. a terrorist organization. Coulson had activated Odyssey protocol, and he, May, Skye, Trip, and Fitzsimmons were now on their own, back on The Bus, damaged as it was from when Hand tried to shoot them out of the sky. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to be airborne for long. The Bus might not be able to handle a long flight in its current state. Skye was checking the computer systems when Coulson walked in. At first glance, Coulson seemed his usual upbeat self, but Skye could tell that recent events were wearing on his good nature. She was impressed by his ability to stay so focused after everything that had happened.

"Skye, please, tell me something good."

Skye grimaced. "We have internet."

"Yay," Coulson enthused, "and boy have I lowered my expectations."

Skye wasn't done delivering the rest of the news. "And, all HQ systems are gone."

"Well then, the internet it is. Find everything you can on our team. All personal records, photos, anything that proves we exist. Then erase it." Coulson started to leave.

Skye had started doing what he said when Coulson's request actually hit her. She was stunned, but she managed to say, "Um, that's kind of the nuclear option?"

Coulson turned back to Skye. "It's our only option. Every government agency in the world will be on our ass. We need to vanish."

Skye still wasn't sure that erasing the team from existence was the best choice here. "Okay, but once that's done, it can't be undone. We'll be ghosts. Not agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., just agents of nothing."

Coulson just looked at her, obviously not wanting to repeat himself. He really wasn't kidding. Skye shook her head, realizing that he was set on this course of action. Okay, the nuclear option it was.

Coulson had almost left again when Skye remembered something, or rather, someone. "What about Ward? Have you heard from him? He and Agent Hand should have dropped Garrett off at The Fridge by now."

"Not yet." Coulson came back over to her and handed her a satellite phone. "Here. Give him a call. Hearing how Garrett settled into his tiny, windowless, permanent home might actually cheer me up. When you're finished, collect everyone's badges. It's no longer something we want to flash around."

With that instruction, Coulson left her alone to get to work, but Skye still felt conflicted. She knew it made logical sense to get rid of their badges, but she'd just gotten hers. She had just been accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D., and it was already being taken away from her. One might think that with her childhood, she'd be used to times like this, having to start completely over after just getting fully settled in somewhere. Skye had been in this situation countless times, but she'd never gotten used to it. She was never prepared for that eventual moment when she was told she didn't belong, that she'd have to go back to the orphanage. Skye had come to expect to always be homeless, so she didn't know why she thought that being part of S.H.I.E.L.D. would end any differently. A part of her always hoped for happy endings, and that same part kept getting crushed over and over. Maybe one day she would finally wake up and realize that happy endings didn't exist. Sighing, she started doing as Coulson wanted, erasing everyone from existence. It wouldn’t take her too long. She'd done it before, after all. Soon, it would be like the team, plus Trip, had never existed. Skye decided to call Ward and update him on the team's situation.

Ward picked up immediately. “Sir, is everything alright?”

“Hey, it’s me. I just wanted to let you know that Grant Ward no longer exists.”

“You want to explain that, Skye?”

“Some trigger-happy colonel threatened to pay The Hub a visit. Coulson had us evacuate before he could lock us all up. Now, I’m scrubbing our I.D.s while Coulson figures out our next move."

“Makes sense. Agent Hand picked up some Navy jets in the vicinity. She has us taking the long route to The Fridge just to be safe.”

Skye hadn’t expected such a calm response. “Wow. You took that surprisingly well. Did you hear the part about you no longer existing?”

“Well, it’s not the first time my identity’s been compromised. Have any idea where Coulson has us headed?”

“No idea. I’ll keep you posted."

“Good. I’ll catch up with you when I can."

Skye didn't want to hang up quite yet. “And when I see you next, who you gonna be? You got a clean slate. You can be anyone you want.”

“I don’t know. Maybe... Tom Brady. I always wanted to play quarterback.”

Skye wasn’t surprised. “And date supermodels. You are so predictable.”

Ward chuckled at her dig. “No, I mean the guy seems to have things pretty worked out.”

Sensing their conversation drawing to a close, Skye’s tone became more affectionate. “Be careful."

“You too.” Ward hung up.

Well, that took care of that. Now, all Skye had to do was collect everyone's badges, but seeing as the people on The Bus weren't going anywhere any time soon since they were airborne, Skye decided to see what other internal systems she could fix from the command center while she was there. Fitz must have made a few small hardware repairs because she got a couple security cameras working, and by a couple she meant literally two. One was somewhere behind her because she could see herself working on the command center computer. The other was near the loading dock. She could see Fitz and Simmons and Trip standing around chatting. Skye tried to listen in, but the audio system down there must not be working. Maybe she could -

Suddenly, Skye's personal phone rang. How it had survived recent events, she didn't know, but she answered the call absent-mindedly, keeping her attention on the task at hand.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was smooth but unfamiliar. "Hello, Daisy, take a deep breath. Calm your -"

"Sorry, wrong number." Skye hung up and tossed the phone down beside her next to the satellite phone she had used to call Ward. She bent to refocus on the computer when the phone rang again. Not wanting to answer another random call this time, she checked the caller I.D. before deciding whether to answer or not. Instead of a string of digits indicating an unknown caller, a name appeared on her screen.

Daniel. No last name.

That was weird. Skye didn't know a Daniel. Maybe she had hooked up with a Daniel once, but she didn't recall saving his number. Maybe another member of The Rising Tide had planted the number on her phone as a prank and she just hadn't caught it. She'd delete it later, but right now she had a job to do. She put the phone down again, and a few seconds later, the screen monitor in front of her turned black.

"No, no, no."

This was not a good time for a hardware malfunction. Skye would have to restart the monitor remotely. The process wouldn’t take long, but it was certainly annoying. She was in the middle of rebooting when all of a sudden the screen changed completely. She froze as her vision was filled with colorful patterns, and she found that she couldn't look away. There was a nagging feeling in her mind telling her that the sight was familiar. Where had she seen it before? Was this part of Daniel's prank? Call her and use her phone to access the nearest computer? Skye could shut down a hack like this fairly quickly, but the patterns on the screen were distracting, almost hypnotic. Studying the image, Skye started to get lost in the colors...

Skye jumped when her phone rang again. She picked it up and saw the same caller I.D. as before. Deciding that this prank had gone on long enough, Skye answered the phone.

"Listen here, Daniel Whoever-you-are. I don't know what you think you're doing, but -"

"I see that your time away has allowed you to build some resistance. No matter. We planned for this. Look at the computer screen."

There was something in the smoothness of his voice that made Skye do as she was told, and she was immediately sucked back in by the colors swirling before her eyes. A small voice in the back of her mind was highly alarmed by her sudden obedience, but she barely registered that resistant part of herself. She couldn't move. She didn't want to move.

Hearing no objection, Daniel continued. "Now, take a deep breath. Calm your mind. You know what is best. What is best is you comply. Compliance will be rewarded. Are you ready to comply, Daisy?"

Daisy's mental programming snapped back into place, replacing her identity as Skye, like waking up from a dream where being Daisy was her reality and being Skye was the dream. She didn't forget her experiences on The Bus, nor did she forget the people she had grown to know and love so well. They simply didn't matter anymore. Skye was someone she used to be, a tool to accomplish her mission. The team might care for Skye and she for them, but what Skye wanted wasn't important. Now, she was Daisy, and Dr. Whitehall was all that mattered.

"Happy to comply." No longer needing the visual aid, Skye turned off the hypnosis imaging on the screen. Under Dr. Whitehall's orders, she had programmed this part of the contingency plan herself. She awaited further instruction.

"Excellent. Welcome back, Daisy. I gather that your mission has proved fruitful, and I look forward to hearing about all of your misadventures soon. I will be in contact again shortly once I have organized a means for your extraction."

Without waiting for a reply, Dr. Whitehall ended the call.

* * *

**Cuba**

Grant Ward's life was a never-ending cycle: mission, report, mission, report. One might think that he tired of always being on the job, never being able to trust more than a handful of people. The truth was that he enjoyed the routine, was grateful for it even, and he found solace in knowing that the fewer people he trusted, the fewer people to whom he was vulnerable. Not that there was much opportunity for vulnerability in the first place. There was always another mission, another cover, but Grant didn't mind because his job gave him a sense of purpose. More specifically, the man behind the missions had become Grant's purpose. John Garrett had saved Grant from a hell and made him into the man he was today. How could Grant not feel obligated to do everything in his power to save the man who had taken him under his wing? He owed John everything, exactly as he had told Raina.

_Having just absorbed Grant's explanation of his cover, Raina asked, "It's that simple? You really felt nothing for them? I spent time with Coulson. He's a good man. Someone who'd lay down his life for you. Don't you owe a man like that something?"_

Grant wasn't heartless. Of course he regretted having to deceive a good man like Phil Coulson, but Grant couldn't just let John die, so he didn't really have a choice. Grant was willing to accept some stain on his soul because saving John was his number one priority. Grant never claimed he was a good man. He just wanted to save the man who had saved him. Was that so wrong?

Although, having Skye nearly killed was a major sore spot. Skye was innocent in all this. She shouldn't have even been on The Bus. After everything that had happened, Skye had found people who really cared for her, especially Coulson, and John shot her for it because he saw Skye's life as a way to motivate Coulson. Grant couldn't help but feel guilty, and he kept having to remind himself that Skye wasn't actually dead. She was alive, so the only real consequences of Skye getting shot were positive. John had found the drug needed to complete the Centipede serum, so shooting Skye had simply been a means to an end. Grant needed to stop mulling over the what ifs, but he couldn't help it. Skye had somehow found her way under his skin. Before joining Coulson's team, all he could think about was his mission to save John, but now, Grant found himself thinking that, maybe, when this was all over, he and Skye could go get that drink. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to truly go after something he wanted. John would call Grant's feelings an infatuation - a weakness - but Grant thought it wouldn't matter so much after John was saved. Skye might be a weakness, but he still wanted her, and after he had fulfilled his duty to John, Grant would finally be able to afford a little weakness.

It wasn't like Grant and John were really that tight with Hydra. Hydra was just another means to an end, and after John was cured, maybe they wouldn't have to worry about doing Hydra's bidding since S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen. John's high rank would have little value moving forward, so he would likely part ways with the organization, agreeing to stay out of their way and meaning Grant wouldn't have to worry about any more of John's crazy schemes. Like taking over The Fridge. Grant still didn't understand why John had insisted on leading the raid, especially in his current condition. They could have easily had the element of surprise without putting his life at risk. But, Grant had to hand it to him, he certainly knew how to make an entrance.

"I've never been so happy to buy a man a steak dinner in my life!" John seemed happier than Grant had seen him in a long time as they returned to their underground base of operations.

"Wait til you see the bill." Grant was just glad John was in a good mood. He counted moments like these as small victories in a long war, and he would take every win he could get because they reminded him what he was fighting for. Grant hoped that John could be permanently care free one day, and times like this gave Grant a small taste of that dream.

Unfortunately, Raina approached them, clearly not happy about something. There was something about that woman that unnerved Grant. She wasn't necessarily a threat, but he would hesitate to call her an ally. On the surface, she was helping them, sure. Without her, the Centipede serum wouldn't have come so far, but there was still something unsettling about her. At first, Grant simply thought that she used her charm to cover her intelligence as a way to play dumb and to get her own way. Now, he was wary that her intelligence was masking something more sinister. Grant had yet to figure out what her real angle was, and he didn't like unsolved variables when it came to John's safety.

"Why the long face?" John asked her.

"There's a complication with the hard drive." Apparently, this complication didn't have an easy solution, or she wouldn't have felt the need to come to them.

John frowned. "I don't like complications."

Raina refused to back down from his accusatory tone. "This one involves Skye. We had three teams try to hack it, but she programmed it to erase all data if anyone other than her attempts to access it."

Grant sighed. "Of course she did."

Raina gave them both a look. "In case it fell into the wrong hands, I guess."

John turned to Grant, clearly annoyed by this new development. "You know what that means, Romeo."

Grant nodded his understanding. He was about to ask how John wanted him to handle it when a Hydra soldier approached them.

"Sir, Dr. Whitehall has arrived."

John's tune changed almost immediately. "Excellent! Go get me that box then."

As the soldier left, Raina also took that as her cue to leave them alone. Grant looked at John quizzically, but he didn't actually need to voice his question. He always knew what Ward was going to ask. "Dr. Whitehall asked me to look for something specific for him during our little shopping spree. Said he'd pay a pretty penny for it, too, and now that we're gonna be expanding our operations, we could really use the boost."

Grant simply raised an eyebrow. "I take it you found whatever he was looking for."

John smirked and lightly scoffed, as if any other outcome would have been ludicrous. "You bet your sweet ass I did. Some shiny new toy he wants to play with, I'm sure. I told Whitehall that someone better come pick it up before I find another sweetheart to lavish with the gifts of my labor."

Grant rolled his eyes at John's humor. He was surprised Whitehall put up with it the way he did. They didn't have to deal with the infamous scientist often, but when they did, the man always seemed so serious. Grant supposed that kind of attitude was what Hydra expected from its more devoted members. It was no secret that John wasn't a true believer, but Whitehall never seemed to mind as long as John was useful. Whitehall must have offered a significant sum for John to be actually pleased to hand over an unknown device, though. This Centipede research wasn't cheap, that was for sure.

Grant's thoughts were cut off as Whitehall entered the room, his assistant Sunil Bakshi close behind him. Ever the charmer, John stepped up to shake Whitehall's hand. If Grant didn't know better, he'd say that John genuinely liked Whitehall. The Hydra agent John had sent off returned with a box, which he then handed to Bakshi.

"Dr. Whitehall," John greeted, "If I'd known you were coming in person, I would've cleaned up better! I hope my present makes up for the mess."

Whitehall glanced around the base. "Yes, your assistance is much appreciated. I see that you are making progress with your Centipede serum. I look forward to hearing about the results. I've already forwarded my contribution to your account. I'm sure you'll make good use of it."

John's face fell slightly as he was reminded of their current setback. "Yes, well unfortunately, money alone won't help us right now. The keys to the magic ingredient are locked away on a hard drive we took from Coulson's team. They picked up a hacker recently, and it turns out the girl really knows her stuff. But, it's nothing we can't handle."

John put a hand on Grant's shoulder as he smiled. "Fortunately, the girl's got a soft spot for Ward here, so I doubt she'll really be an issue."

A strange expression appeared on Dr. Whitehall's face. "Ah, well then I believe you're in for a pleasant surprise, Agent Garrett."

John's interest was piqued. "Ooh, I love presents. Do tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, let's just assume the Deviner was actually at The Fridge.


	3. Rat Protocol Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward finds out about Skye, or Daisy, or both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd about forever and a half later, here's the real Chapter 3! Crazy for me to think last year that I would be so much further into this by the time of the AoS finale.  
I can't promise to have a fourth chapter soon, but I can promise that I'll let you know if I decide to abandon this story, so there's that.  
Also, I recently found Elizabeth Henstridge's YouTube channel and she is hilarious. Highly recommend! I think she's doing some kind of live re-watch series of the show, but I haven't checked it out... yet.  
(I feel like I have to insert here that I gain nothing from promoting her channel... or from anything on this work at all)
> 
> ANYWHO, enjoy!

"You'll be pleased to know that Coulson's newest addition wasn't quite so coincidental as he believes. The girl you know as Skye is one of my informants. Her mission required utmost secrecy, even from you. In the event your association with Hydra was discovered, it was important that Skye keep her cover. But, that's all over since Hydra has revealed itself to the world, so now you know."

_Skye worked for Dr. Whitehall._

In hindsight, Grant was impressed that Whitehall had conveyed no smugness as he subsequently turned Grant's world upside down. Hydra stepping into the light had hardly phased him, but learning that Skye of all people was involved with said organization left Grant feeling like he'd just sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Grant usually had great instincts when it came to reading people. He wouldn't be one of the best specialists at S.H.I.E.L.D. if he had terrible ones. So, he was shocked, to say the least, especially since Grant prided himself on being ready for anything. He couldn't afford to be thrown off balance when his entire focus was directed towards keeping John alive. Mastering the element of surprise was the only way to stay ahead of the curve and ready for any unexpected situation. And yet, he hadn't seen this coming. Grant had to make a strong effort to keep his face neutral when he actually felt like letting his jaw hit the floor.

Skye was Hydra? Whitehall had to be joking.

Grant struggled to reconcile this new fact with what he already knew about Skye and couldn't seem to make it all fit together. In fact, Grant's first thought was that if Skye were here, she'd probably make a robot joke about how Grant's brain couldn't seem to compute in this moment. Whitehall must have been mistaken because the information he had just revealed didn't make any sense. There was no evidence, no precedent, that would suggest Skye was anything other than a lonely orphan yearning to attach herself to the first semblance of a family that she could find. Not to say that Hydra couldn't have given her purpose, but Grant wouldn't describe Hydra as exactly _familial_. And, Grant would have never guessed in a million years that Miss I-Hate-Secret-Organizations would end up actually working for _Hydra_. It took her long enough to warm up to the idea of S.H.I.E.L.D., and they were more aligned with world peace than world domination. So, if Skye really worked for Hydra, then it wasn't because she sought them out or truly believed in their world vision, meaning she had to have been recruited somehow. In that case, there could only be two reasons Hydra would try to recruit Skye: connections or skill. Grant knew it couldn't be the former reason. The Rising Tide was hardly a connection Hydra would consider worthwhile. So, Skye must have been recruited because of her hacking ability because other than that, Skye had no other natural skill sets that would make her stand out in Hydra's eyes. But, then again, Hydra had plenty of hackers - how else would they have masterminded and maintained such a large secret organization - within _another_ large secret organization?

Skye couldn't be Hydra.

Not to say that Skye _couldn't_ have been picked for her hacking skills, but things still didn't add up. Why send Skye undercover on The Bus? What was her mission? From what Grant knew, she hadn't done any Hydra-related hacking or shown any indication of a hidden agenda. And, if she had been Hydra this whole time, why would she not reveal herself to him? Whitehall would have known of Grant's presence on The Bus prior to sending in Skye, so surely Whitehall would have wanted Grant to offer Skye assistance if her circumstances had become dire. Whitehall's excuse was lacking about needing her to retain her cover in the event Grant's Hydra affiliation came to light. Grant would never have compromised Skye's cover, willingly or otherwise.

Skye wasn't Hydra. Grant would have known.

Plus, Skye couldn't be a Hydra agent simply due to her sheer lack of experience. From the little time Grant had spent training her, he knew she'd never been trained before, and Hydra agents had to have at least basic training to be in the field in case they were exposed.

So, yeah. Whitehall must have been mistaken. He couldn't possibly have meant the same Skye that Grant knew. The likelihood of Skye being Hydra was the equivalent of Skye having super powers - impossible.

John must have been thinking along the same lines because he suddenly doubled over in laughter, but he stopped when he noticed that Whitehall hadn't cracked so much as a smile. Bakshi, on the other hand, had a smug glint in his eyes, and Grant tried not to roll his eyes at the backseat gloating. _Ugh_, he really hated that guy.

"You're serious," John realized.

Whitehall's silence spoke for him, but Grant still wasn't convinced. "I've spent a lot of time with Skye. She would never work for Hydra, and she wouldn't betray Coulson."

Whitehall gave him a toothless smile, but his demeanor suggested a restrained impatience. "You're right. Skye would never do those things. But _Daisy_ is a loyal Hydra agent. She has been under deep cover on my orders."

Grant tried to determine from Whitehall's attitude if Grant was already supposed to know of this Daisy person. He couldn't recall any well-known Hydra agents by that name. Actually, as far as Grant knew, most famous Hydra operatives were men. _Yikes_.

John's thoughts were still singular. "That's a pretty bold claim, pal. Forgive me if I'm skeptical that the naive little thing I met is actually a deep cover Hydra operative. Are you sure we're talking about the same girl?"

Whitehall's confidence was unshaken. "Your doubt is not unfounded but also unnecessary. I assure you that my work with her is flawless."

_...my work with her..._

Grant's mind reeled from Whitehall's implication. No wonder he couldn't process Whitehall's revelation. He had been looking at it from the wrong angle. Skye hadn't been recruited at all. She had been _brainwashed_ into joining Hydra. She might not even be aware that she was working for Hydra at all. Skye wasn't really Skye, and apparently, her name was Daisy, or at least that's the name Whitehall gave her. Did the Skye Grant knew even exist, or was she a false identity created by Whitehall? Grant wasn't an expert on Whitehall's methods, but he knew the subjects were exposed to extreme sleep deprivation as a means for mental disassociation and reprogramming. Having Skye become Daisy - or Daisy become Skye - couldn't have been a far stretch for someone of Whitehall's expertise. Actually, Skye _and_ Daisy could be fake, meaning that whoever she really was, before Whitehall got ahold of her, could have ceased to exist altogether. The thought of Grant never having known her at all sent chills down his spine for some reason, but being affected by this possibility bothered him even more so. Hell, _Grant_ was a double agent, so identities within identities shouldn't have surprised him, but something about Skye not being Skye made him restless, as if the place where she had gotten under his skin was now irritated. But -

"Why?" Grant blurted. Regardless of whether or not Skye was Skye, Daisy, or someone else entirely, he still didn't understand why she was with Hydra. If anything, this new mysterious layer pushed that answer even further out of reach. Whitehall wouldn't just pick some random nobody to brainwash. What was so special about _her_? And, on a more personal note, what did this mean for how Grant felt about her, or she about him? Was anything they shared real? Did Skye - or Daisy - even have enough agency to make decisions beyond Whitehall's orders?

"With the device you found for me, I believe Daisy will play an integral role in a revitalized research project of mine." Whitehall seemed to be proud of whatever plans he had for Daisy, obviously knowing something about her that made her special in his eyes. But, his vague response still didn't explain why she was on The Bus in the first place. Again, Grant found Whitehall's response lacking, but he also knew that he wouldn't be getting any real answers anytime soon because John couldn't have cared less about Whitehall's research and ramblings about evolution and the future of humanity. Grant would have to find his answers on his own because John Garrett was a man of the here and now, and right here, right now, John needed Skye, or Daisy, or whatever the hell her name was, to unlock the drive containing the files from The Bus. Grant just hoped John could play nice for five more minutes. He really didn't want to have to kill Whitehall and Bakshi just because John couldn't keep his temper.

Surprisingly, Whitehall's revelation about Sk - Daisy - seemed to keep John in good spirits. "Well, then this is actually great news! You can just get your girl to tell us how to unlock the drive. No muss, no fuss, right?"

The amused glint in Whitehall's eyes caused Grant to sigh internally. Of course, Whitehall wouldn't just give them such a big break without getting something in return. Grant just hoped it wouldn't take long. John's time was limited, and Grant had yet to be fully caught up on John's condition while he had been away. During his time on The Bus, he had wrestled almost daily not to contact John and ask for health updates. Needless to say, Grant was anxious over anything that could delay Project Centipede. They were so close to achieving everything they'd worked for.

"Of course. I'm sure Daisy will be more than happy to comply with your request. In person, that is." Whitehall gestured towards Grant as if they were simply old friends. "I imagine that Grant Ward, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., should be able to handle her extraction easily enough."

Grant tried his best not to clench his jaw. Normally, he wouldn't bat an eye at such a simple mission, but these weren't exactly normal circumstances. Coulson's team going totally off the grid in response to Hydra meant that they'd likely be holed up somewhere hard to reach. Getting to them wouldn't be the problem. Grant could easily craft his way back into his cover to get to Skye - _damn it_, Daisy - but getting them both out without raising any suspicions would be the difficult part. Obviously, Whitehall wanted her extraction handled with some sense of delicacy because otherwise, Whitehall most definitely had the means and manpower to go get her whenever Coulson settled on a place to lay low. Grant wondered what Whitehall's plan had been before now...

_Oh._

Damn John and his runaway mouth.

Whitehall must have intended to take her back by force until John unwittingly gave Whitehall the leverage he needed to negotiate a more subtle approach. Now, Grant had to go back under cover, and there weren't any guarantees that he would complete the mission quickly. He didn't even know where the team was located. If they were still on the move, Grant would have to wait until they settled in one place before he could move in, and there was no telling how long that might take.

But... Grant could do it. He was supposed to be the best since Romanoff, right? Internally, he groaned. Sometimes, being good at his job was a pain in the ass. Even still, he looked to John first. Whitehall may be giving the order, but Grant wouldn't act unless John wanted him to. John gave him a slight nod.

Suddenly, the satellite phone Ward had gotten from Coulson went off. Glancing quickly at John and Whitehall, he held the device up between the three of them and turned on the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Ward?" Skye seemed almost distraught.

"Yes, I'm here. Is something wrong?" Grant sounded equally anxious in return. He couldn't help it. Playing into his cover just came naturally. It had nothing to do with the tone in her voice. Besides, he knew that it was likely all for show, so it didn't affect him. Much.

Skye was audibly relieved at his response, and Grant wondered again if her feelings for him were real. "Oh, thank God. We just found out that The Fridge fell, so we didn't know - "

"Hello, Daisy," Whitehall interjected.

Silence on the other end. A small part of Grant still hoped that Whitehall was mistaken and that Skye was just really confused right now.

"I'm here with Agent Garrett and Agent Ward, discussing your extraction. Are you in a place where you can speak freely?"

It takes a few seconds for Daisy to respond, but her voice retains the same level of concern as before. "Well, everybody is really worried about you. Coulson found Fury's secret base, and this guy Eric Koenig just told us that Fury didn't make it out of D.C. and that Hydra took The Fridge. So, we're all on high alert here. Koenig took Coulson somewhere, and we're all just waiting for him to get back to figure out what to do next."

_Short version, we're all together right now, and I can't get away._

Honestly, Grant was surprised and kind of impressed by Daisy's answer. She was careful enough to choose her words to appropriately convey her current situation to them without giving away that she was talking to anyone other than Grant. Most people weren't quick on their feet like that. She had some real potential.

John snickered. "Secret base, huh? Sounds just like Fury."

Whitehall seemed satisfied with her information. "Well, that is good news to hear that Fury's out of the picture. It gives us one less thing to worry about. Now, for your extraction, I'll be sending Agent Ward to handle your retrieval. Once you have rendezvoused with me, you will tell him how to unlock the hard drive you encrypted."

"Of course, I'll send our coordinates to you so that you know where to find us as soon as you're safe."

"Alright, see you soon." After hanging up, Grant glanced towards John to see him grinning and looking like he'd just hit the easy button.

Whitehall looked to Grant. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to get in and get out without arousing suspicion. After that, cross off Coulson's team and anyone else that might be a problem and bring Daisy to me. She knows where to meet. Any questions?"

Grant had already started to devise an outline of a plan. "I just need to construct a way to get some time alone with her, which shouldn't be difficult. By the time the team suspects anything, we'll be long gone."

"You'll have it," John weighed in. "Coulson will be busy. But, we can send Deathlok for backup just in case."

Grant wondered what that meant but figured he would find out soon enough.

Whitehall seemed pleased. "Excellent. Well gentlemen, I believe that concludes our business."

John went to shake Whitehall's hand in farewell. "A pleasure, as always. We'll send you an update once the serum's finished."

"Yes, please do."

After Whitehall and Bakshi took their leave, John turned to Grant. "Listen, about the girl - "

"I'll get it done. No need to worry, John. I know how much it means to you." Grant was a little overly earnest, thinking John was about to lecture him about not getting distracted.

Instead, John was more understanding. "Hey, we all have our weaknesses. The heart wants what it wants. Can't control everything. So, if you can do it the easy way without blowing your cover, then by all means."

Grant's satellite phone chimed with a message. It was the coordinates of Daisy's location. John looked over and chuckled when he read the numbers listed. "Looks like you're going to Canada, eh?"

Grant gave him a thin smile. Honestly, he was happy that John could joke when he was so close to death, but his grim reality was never far from Grant's thoughts. Fortunately, maybe this wouldn't take as long as Grant had initially thought. Having spent so much time already deceiving Coulson's team, what could go wrong?

"You got your story straight?"

Ward nodded as he stood in front of John and squared his shoulders. "Yeah. We just need to make it believable."

Even though he was ready for it, the punch to the face made Grant's head spin. Never let it be said that John was soft on Grant.

"Who are you?"

Grant rolled his neck and looked back at John. "Grant Ward, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Again, he braced himself for the impact, but John punched him on the other side of the head this time. Grant staggered a little bit, and the next thing he knew, John had grabbed him by the back of the neck as he was bent over and kneed him in the gut. The first time John's knee made contact, Grant grunted. The second time, Grant thought he felt something crack. Still holding him by the neck, John brought Grant's face up to his and made eye contact.

"Who? Make me believe."

Grant felt the distinct taste of copper in his mouth, and his jaw was already starting to hurt like hell, but he managed to grit out, "Grant Ward, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Again, John punched Grant in the face, not holding back, and Grant felt blood dripping down his face to the floor when he straightened back up. All he could do was embrace the pain as John's fist descended one last time.

* * *

After leaving Agent Garrett's compound, Whitehall made the arrangements to be at the rendezvous location within the next twenty-four hours. He was confident that Agent Ward would be able to handle the extraction with ease. However, he was less confident about Garrett's assurance that Phil Coulson would be distracted enough to allow Daisy to slip away. Sure, Ward could get Daisy to Whitehall, but what was there to stop Coulson from following? From what Whitehall understood, Coulson had taken quite a liking to Skye, and while Whitehall had initially banked on their eventual connection, it was now time to sever all ties. Hydra was back out in the open, and everything would be different now. No longer needing to resort to secretive operations within S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra could simply take what it wanted. As a result, Whitehall possessed the Deviner, so it was time for Daisy to return under his watchful eye so that he could study her and mold her. With that in mind, Whitehall texted Daisy one further extraction detail.

_Initiate Rat Protocol._

Her reply was almost immediate.

_Rat Protocol confirmed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was probably a lot of unnecessary exploration of Ward's thoughts, but hopefully it wasn't too terrible. I feel like Ward would definitely over analyze the situation, and since I also tend to over analyze, I think I bled some of my own thoughts in here, so sorry about that if Ward seems more ooc.
> 
> Let me know if you have any cool ideas you'd like to see for this story because my outline is fairly vague. I'm really just making this up as I go along lol
> 
> Also, poll:  
Should I make a Twitter for updates for this story, or are the AO3 subscription/bookmark notifications enough?


End file.
